Fallen leaves of Konoha
by Sonnentanz
Summary: Fünf Jahre sind vergangen, seit Sasuke Konoha verlassen hat und zu Orochimaru gegangen ist. Keine Pairings.


Liberty

Eine kleine FF über Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura und Itachi. Diesmal gibt es keine Pairings, wobei es jedem natürlich frei steht, da irgenwas hinein zu interpretieren. :) Die FF ist ein bisschen depri. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber irgendwie hatte ich mal Lust eine FF zu schreiben, die nicht ein Happy End hat, im Sinne von: "Das Leben ist schön, alle heiraten und sind glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage". Aber vielleicht können die Charas auch auf diese Weise glücklich sein!? Bildet euch selbst ein Urteil drüber und schreibt mir Kommis, was ihr dazu denkt. So und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Ach, das hätte ich fast vergessen: Die FF ist aus der Sicht von Sasuke geschrieben, es sind seine Gedanken.  
So jetzt kann's aber endlich losgehen.-

**_Liberty_**

Fünf Jahre. Fünf Jahre lang war ich bei Orochimaru, um stärker zu werden. Stärker zu werden, damit ich dich besiegen kann. Itachi. … Ich habe alles für dieses eine Ziel geopfert: Rache für den Tod unserer Eltern. Habe jeden Tag trainiert, damit ich stärker werde. Doch es hat nicht gereicht… Es gab immer jemanden, der stärker war. Dann tauchte Orochimaru auf. Und versprach mir, dass er mich stärker machen würde. Ich habe ihm geglaubt. Habe mich an den einzigen Strohhalm geklammert, den es in meinem Leben noch gab. Alle haben mich vor ihm gewarnt und mir abgeraten, ihm zu folgen. Doch ich wusste, dass ich es aus eigener Kraft nie schaffen würde. Und deshalb habe ich sie verraten. Habe alle verraten, die mir etwas bedeutet haben. … Und bin zu Orochimaru gegangen. Ich habe bei ihm fünf Jahre lang trainiert. Fünf Jahre. Habe fünf Jahre meines Lebens dafür geopfert, stärker zu werden, um meinen Bruder zu besiegen. Fünf Jahre. Umsonst. … Itachi. Ich wollte dich um jeden Preis töten, um den Mord an unseren Eltern zu rächen. Und dann… bekomme ich nach fünf Jahren bei Orochimaru die Nachricht, du seiest tot. Einfach so. Tot. Du. Itachi. Mein großer Bruder. Der Mörder unserer Eltern. Derjenige, wegen dem ich so hart trainiert habe. Derjenige, an dem ich unbedingt Rache üben wollte. Tot. Einfach so. Alles war umsonst. Das harte Training. Der Verrat an meinen Freunden und ganz Konoha. Es war umsonst, dass ich zu Orochimaru gegangen bin und Sakura, Naruto und die Anderen verlassen habe. Umsonst. Du bist tot. Einfach so. Das kannst du doch nicht einfach machen. Ich habe fünf Jahre lang bei Orochimaru trainiert, um dich zu töten. Bei Orochimaru, der mich die ganze Zeit über sowieso nur für seine eigenen Zwecke missbrauchen wollte. Fünf Jahre. Verloren. Ich habe fünf Jahre meines Lebens geopfert, um dich zu töten. Fünf Jahre. Und wofür das alles? Dafür, dass du dich letzten Endes selbst umbringst. Dass du durch so etwas Banales wie Selbstmord sterben würdest hätte ich nie gedacht und habe ich auch nie in Betracht gezogen. Ich muss schon sagen, von dem großen Itachi Uchiha hätte ich mir einen spektakuläreren Tod erwartet, wenn du mir schon die Möglichkeit nimmst, dich zu töten. Aber auch die Entscheidung, ob ich es wirklich getan hätte, wenn ich dann letztendlich vor dir stände. Dachtest du, ich wäre zu feige dich umzubringen oder hätte Angst bei dem Versuch zu sterben? Du hast mir damals gesagt, du hättest unsere Eltern getötet, damit wir frei sind. Frei sein. Ich war damals noch zu jung, um etwas mit dem Begriff Freiheit anfangen zu können. Habe damals geschworen, unsere Eltern zu rächen. Habe für dieses Ziel alles andere geopfert. Alles. Ich wusste die ganze Zeit über nicht, was du damit meinst. Freiheit. Ich habe dich nicht verstanden. Jetzt, nachdem du tot bist, verstehe ich dich. Du hast sie umgebracht, damit wir frei sind. Du hast es auch für mich getan. Weil du Angst um mich hattest. Weil du und ich anders waren. Stärker. Bedrohlicher. Anders. Und vor allem, was anders ist haben die Menschen Angst. Sie töten es oder sperren es ein oder missbrauchen es für ihre Zwecke. Du wolltest mich vor diesem Schicksal bewahren. Doch ich habe es zu spät begriffen. Jetzt bist du tot. Hast dich selbst umgebracht, um mich nicht auch noch zu einem Mörder werden zu lassen. Ich danke dir, Itachi. Für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Danke. Ich bin jetzt endlich frei. Ich werde wieder zurück nach Konoha gehen und ein neues Leben anfangen. Ich werde sie alle wieder sehen, meine Freunde. Naruto… Sakura…

Ich bin jetzt zurück in Konoha. Ich bin zurückgekehrt. Das hättest du nicht gedacht, oder Itachi? Dass ich den Mut habe, nach allem was passiert ist zurückzukehren. Aber ich habe es geschafft. Ich bin zurück. Zurück in Konoha. Nach fünf langen Jahren bin ich zurückgekehrt. Und dabei war ich so naiv zu glauben, in dieser Zeit hätte sich im Dorf der Blätter nichts verändert. Wie dumm von mir. Es hat sich so viel verändert. Eigentlich fast alles. Naruto. … Er wollte Hokage werden. Das war immer sein Traum. Und er hat es geschafft: Er ist Hokage geworden. Er hat sein Ziel erreicht. Sein Traum hat sich erfüllt. Doch er war nicht von langer Dauer. Naruto ist tot, Itachi. Tot. Einfach so. Er starb bei einem Kampf mit Sound-Nins. Er wollte das Dorf vor ihnen beschützten. Er war allein gegen 20. Er hatte keine Chance. Sie haben ihn einfach so getötet. Und Sakura. … Auch sie hat es geschafft: Sie ist Medic-Nin bei der Anbu-Einheit geworden. Sie ist stärker geworden. Auch sie hat ihr Ziel ihr erreicht. Auch ihr Traum hat sich erfüllt. Doch genau wie bei Naruto war er nicht von langer Dauer. Auch sie ist tot, Itachi. Tot. Einfach so. Sie starb an einer Vergiftung. Sie war verletzt und hat trotzdem ihren verletzten Kameraden geholfen. Sie waren durch giftige Nadeln verletzt worden. Sie hat versucht sie zu versorgen indem sie ihnen die Nadeln aus den Wunden entfernt hat. Dabei gelangten Bakterien und Rückständen des Giftes, das noch an den Nadeln war in ihren Blutkreislauf, da sie selbst verletzt war. Sie ist gestorben, um ihre Kameraden zu retten. 

Jetzt sitze ich hier vor den Gräbern von Naruto und Sakura. Ich dachte, jetzt wo sich mein Ziel nach Rache verflüchtigt hat, könnte ich endlich glücklich sein und leben. Noch mal neu anfangen. Die Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen und endlich frei sein. Das war es doch, was du dir für mich gewünscht hast, Itachi. Freiheit. Aber ich kann nicht frei sein. Nicht hier. Aber vielleicht in einer anderen Welt… In einer Welt, wo ich nur noch Sasuke Uchiha bin und nicht mehr der Erbe von einem der stärksten Clans Konohas. Wo ich, ich bin. In der Welt, wo du jetzt bist. Und Naruto. Und Sakura. In der Welt, wo ich euch alle endlich wieder sehen werde… In der Welt, wo ich endlich frei und glücklich sein werde…

**_Nachwort:_** Es regnete, als Tsunade zu den Gräbern von Naruto und Sakura ging. Der Regen fiel in Strömen vom Himmel hinab, weichte die Erde auf und sickerte in den Boden. Aber nicht nur der Regen sickerte in den Boden, da war noch etwas anderes… Blut. Auch Blut sickerte in den Boden, als Tsunade die Gräber besuchte. Sie fand eine zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt davor. Ihr steckte ein Kunai im Herz. Sie war tot. Sasuke. Nun war Sasuke also auch tot.

Es schien als würde der Regen nie aufhören. Man könnte meinen, die Engel selbst würden weinen. Aber warum? Aus Trauer, weil vier Menschen tot waren? Oder aus Freude, weil sie nun endlich wieder vereint und frei waren?


End file.
